


Dinner for family (and then some)

by Mojobiscuits



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Family time, Flirty, Fluff, I literally can’t tag, Italian Food, M/M, School, it’s good ignore the bad tagging tho, the lack of fics for this fandom are so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: This story takes place the day that Jeremy goes back to school. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but then it gradually got longer. I hope you enjoy it though. This is sort of what I could imagine happening in season 2 sense it’s cancelled:(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I really like this show and it doesn’t get enough credit. Just a lot of fluffy stuff everywhere. Enjoy.

RRRRiiiiiNNNNggggg! The alarm. Jeremy sat up abruptly because of the noise. 7:15. Crap! He had only been out for like two weeks but he was starting to get used to being expelled. Just as he was about to get out of bed his Mom come in his room.  
“Hi honey. I know you may not be Class President anymore. But you are still Sophomore Class Rep. And...you are going to have a great day at school today.” Liz gave her son a hug. She knew that if anyone could bounce back from this it was Jeremy. He had to get ready for school so Liz left to go make breakfast.  
Nick was the last person downstairs for breakfast. It was kind of nice having Jeremy back at breakfast and at school. Nick sat down at the table and began fixing herself some orange juice. “Hey Jeremy. What are you the most excited about returning to school for.” He thought for a minute. “I guess my friends, and I’ve missed school.” Molly scoffed, “What friends?” Jeremy just looked at her. “Like other than us,” she said gesturing to her an Nick “how many friends do you have? Like one?”  
“I’ll have you know I have two friends, one frienemy, and lots of acquaintances....putting it that was I see your point.” Everyone kind of chuckled. Jeremy was also ready to talk to Eric again and tell him all about coming out to his parents and explaining the Presidential Conspiracy™️. “You alright there Jeremy? You look a little bit lost in thought.” Jeremy snapped out of it. “Yeah just thinking about school.” He said awkwardly. Neither of his parents bought it but they decided not to comment. “Alright kids. Time for school.” Liz grinned at Ed “Jeremy is driving everyone.”  
Jeremy tried to protest. “What if I wanted to go somewhere after school?” He said remembering how he had wanted to talk to Eric over the nachos they had planned to get. Liz pinched him on the cheek “Responsibility. You wanted the car, you get what comes with it.” Jeremy shook his head. “Fine.”  
“It there any way Will could come over this afternoon. We were going to study?” Jeremy shrugged, “The more the merrier.” Nick giggled. Liz interrupted them “It’s time for you guys to leave!” And with that they all headed out and Jeremy drove them to school.


	2. Chapter 2

It was kind of awkward going back to school. More awkward then Jeremy thought it would be. Whenever he would walk anywhere there would always be a few people whispering made up gossip. He was at his locker when he ran into Lisa Haddad.  
“Hey Ms. President.” She rolled her eyes. “Hi Jeremy. How did you manage to get back into school?”  
“I didn’t do anything. Like I said.” Lisa was a bit shocked but she didn’t let it show. “We spent so much of the time fighting, that we never really got to help each other out.” She thought for a moment. “You’re right. See ya around Thompson.” And she walked off.  
Jeremy continued putting books in his locker when he felt someone tap his shoulder. “Jeremy! You’re back.” Jeremy turned around and saw Eric. “Just the person I wanted to see.” He said giving him a hug. “How did you manage to get back?” Eric asked. Jeremy just laughed. “As I said. It was a conspiracy.”   
“Two points for Eric.” Jeremy just raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”  
“The Trojan Horse was a conspiracy and I believed in you. Therefore I get two points.” Jeremy laughed for a second and then had an idea. “What if we did that. Where we each got points for being good to each other and the looser pays for the next date.”   
Eric thought. “That’s a great idea but we haven’t even had our first date yet. And it’s still not really clear about what we are.”   
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jeremy asked nervously. “I don’t know why you are nervous. Of course I would. And it looks like you are paying for the first date.”  
“How about instead of going out for a date we could go to my house. And I could fill you in on coming out to my family and the conspiracy and you could totally teach me about other conspiracy theories.” Eric was a bit taken back for a second. “I thought you didn’t believe in conspiracy theories.” Jeremy looked at Eric in the eye. “You were right about everything else. So might as well get in on the action a bit right?” Eric was about to walk away but Jeremy told him to wait so he could call and ask if he could come over and eat dinner with them tonight.  
————————————————  
Liz’s phone began to ring in her pocket as she began getting rest at Crescendo. It was Jeremy. “Hey Jeremy, what’s up?”   
He answered. “I know Will is going to be staying for dinner tonight but is there any way we could I invite another friend over?” A friend hmm. “Is this a friend friend or is it a FRIEND?” Another boy answered “It’s a FRIEND.” Well If Jeremy wants to invite this boy over she might as well let him. “Of course. There’s plenty of room at the table.”   
“Thanks Mom.” And with that they hung up. But Liz wasn’t done on the phone.  
“Hey Babe.”   
“Hey.” Ed replied. “What’s up?” Liz usually didn’t call him during the middle of the day. She sounded excited though so he assumed it wasn’t bad news.   
“Jeremy wanted to invite a friend over to eat dinner with us!” A friend. “Is this a friend friend or a FRIEND?”   
“It’s a FRIEND. And not to discredit him but I didn’t think he’d wind up with someone that fast.” Ed shook his head lovingly. “Bye Liz. Love you. I have a client coming in.”   
“Love you too.” And then Liz got work preparing food for her restaurant and thinking up a dinner menu.   
————————————————  
Jeremy hung up the phone. “Great! You can come over for dinner.” Eric gave him one last hug. “See you tonight, boyfriend.” Jeremy looked confused but then laughed. “I liked the boyfriend part but we still have two classes together today so you’ll see me before then.”   
“Oh right. Still. Bye for now, boyfriend.”  
“Bye for now, boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy: We are going to have a full car this afternoon because I’m inviting a friend over for dinner also  
Molly: Oooo. Is this a friend friend or a FRIEND? And if it’s a FRIEND who is it?!  
Jeremy: It is a FRIEND (why does everyone say it like that). Just wait and you’ll see who it is. Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting saving sea turtles or something?  
Molly didn’t reply and just looked back up at the Volunteer Squad. “Who were you talking to?” Tamika asked. “Oh just Jeremy. He wanted to let me know he was inviting a friend to eat dinner with us.”   
Nick perked up. “Who?!” Molly just stared with a blank face. “He never said who.” Nick’s face fell, “Darn it.”  
“Why are you guys getting so invested in this. Your brother has friends. Absolutely shocking.” They both looked at each other and remembered that Jeremy wasn’t out their at school. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” Molly agreed. Then they got back to talking about the volunteer work they would be doing over the weekend.   
—————————————————————  
School let out at 2:55. Jeremy and Eric had last period together so they were already in the car by the time Molly, Nick, and Will got there.   
When Molly saw them I the car she was vaguely annoyed because she usually sat shotgun, and now her seat was being taken by Eric. “I usually sit shotgun.” She said to Jeremy. “He can sit there today. Chill.” Molly sighed really loud and slumped back in the seat.   
Sensing the tension Eric offered to sit in the backseat. And they were off to the Thompson household.  
“What is everyone doing this afternoon at home?” Nick asked. “Will and I are going to study.”  
“I’m going to teach Jeremy about conspiracy theories.” Molly made a face. “Really?” Jeremy shrugged. “Why not. What about you Mols?”  
“I’ll probably help Mom cook or something like that.” Molly took a deep breath. She felt kind of awkward being the only kid in her family who didn’t have a boyfriend.  
—————————————————————  
The kids got home and Jeremy went to unlock the door but before he could Liz and Ed were there to open it. Jeremy was vaguely suspicious. “What are you guys doing home from work this early?”   
Liz fakes laughed. “I had to get started on dinner and Ed wanted to help out.” None of the kids bought it.   
“That...and because we wanted to be here when you guys came home. So please come in and everyone who isn’t part of the family, just make yourselves at home.” Everyone came inside and Liz shut the door.   
“Alright. Nick and Will can study in the green room. Molly texted me saying she wanted to help cook so she can go to the kitchen and get ready for that. Meanwhile Jeremy, His friend, your dad and I are going to stay out here and chat for a bit.”  
Jeremy all of a sudden felt supper nervous but he looked at Eric and calmed down a bit more.   
They both sat down on the couch close together while Ed and Liz sat in the two chairs. “Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend, Eric.” Eric waved, “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Thompson.”   
“Hello Eric. I’m obviously Jeremy’s mom.” Ed still didn’t say anything. “You were at the escape the museum. I remember you. You were a tad bit rude.” Eric was nervous, “Sorry I got carried away.” Ed just laughed his classic dad laugh. “It’s fine.”   
“If you were at the museum, that means you must be part of the SGA. What is your job.”  
“Treasurer. I count money and organize fundraisers and budget stuff.”   
“That means that you helped plan the poker night. It was well done and it was fun.” Jeremy and Eric exchange a knowing glance. “Yep. Poker Night was pretty fun. Had a good time.” Eric smiles back at him. “I did too.”  
“Now if you will excuse us could we please go to my room now?” Jeremy asked. Ed nodded. “Sure we need to get on dinner anyway.” He walked into the kitchen as Jeremy and Eric walked up the stairs. “Leave the door open!” Liz yelled behind them. She could hear Jeremy going “Uh. Mom!” and Eric laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

“We are going to be making Lemon Chicken Piccata with Capers!” Liz said motioning to a skillet she needed placed on the stove. “Mmm.” Molly said. “Is there anything you need me to do right now?”  
“You could cut up a stick of butter while your dad pours some olive oil in the skillet.” Molly and Ed both got to work.  
“This is fun.” Molly said as she was happily cutting butter. “Yeah it is.” Ed said. “Why did you want to cook with us?” Liz asked while getting the chicken out of the fridge. “I can’t just want to cook with my parents?” Liz raised an eyebrow, “You can but I feel like there is something else going on.”  
Molly sighed. “Yeah.” Ed looked at his daughter. “What’s going on?”   
“I just feel so left out.” Liz was searing the chicken but she always had time to listen to her kids if they wanted her to. “Is it the volunteer squad again? If so I have to say this is getting a bit repetitive.” Molly just shook her head. “It isn’t that.”  
“Then what is it then?” Molly felt stupid for feeling like she did but she knew she couldn’t help it. “It’s just that Nick and Jeremy both have boyfriends that they can hang out with here and I’m just kind of alone.” The chicken had just gotten done so Liz went over to Molly and gave her a hug. “Oh Molly. Think about this. You and the volunteer squad are trying to make the works a better place and you have done so much work. Nick doesn’t really have any plans and all of Jeremy’s didn’t really work out and they managed to find peopl-“  
Molly cut her off “Exactly! They haven’t really done anything but I have. And still nobody likes me.”   
“You didn’t let me finish me Molly. But you, you are doing lots of great things and at some point sooner or later you will meet someone who is doing the same thing.” Molly hugged her parents. “Your mom is right.”  
“I guess she is.” Liz smiled at her daughter. “And if you want you could invite Becky over for dinner so you won’t be all alone.”   
“Really?! Thanks Mom.”   
“Your welcome sweetie.” Molly immediately texted Becky and as it turns out she could come over for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

“You suck at studying.” Will said to Nick as she was struggling to stay focused. Nick scoffed. “I already know all of this. Why are we studying it?” Will looked at her. “This was literally your idea.”  
“Oh yeah.” Nick perked up. “Let’s study then. What was the war called between Sparta and Athens?” Will thought for a minute but the yelled out “The Peloponnesian War!”   
“Correct!” Will looked pretty proud of himself and Nick thought it was really cute. Will was about to ask her a question but Ed started to talk.  
“I like that you guys are really into this study thing. But do you mind keeping it down? Other people in the house are trying to do other things.” Nick laughed, “Sorry Ed.” He walked out of the room and instead of asking a study question Will asked if she remembered the Trojan horse.   
“You mean the ‘Trojan Horse Conspiracy’. And how could I forget? I’m really sorry I got you in so much trouble.” Will shook his head, “It was a fake cop remember. I didn’t really get in trouble.”  
“Oh...yeah. As much as I like reveling in the past I would like you to ask me a question.”   
“We are studying world history. All we are doing is reveling in the past.” Nick smacked him and got an ow in return. “You know what I mean.” Will smirked at her. “Fine. But I have any idea to make this more enjoyable.”   
“And what is that?” The smirk was still on Will’s face. “How about we make up for poker night and then some by kissing every time one of us gets a question right.”  
“As much as I love that idea, Ed and Liz are literally a room away and if the walk in we would totally get in trouble.”   
“Only if we get caught. And besides. I say the juice is worth the squeeze.” Nick rolled her eyes. “I hate you.”   
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ve been over but I’ve never been in you room. It’s different than I thought it would be.” Jeremy looked around. “How?” Eric just laughed. “You talk about politics so much. I didn’t know you were such as a huge geek.”  
“I’m not a geek.” Jeremy said looking around his room noticing all the Marvel and Star Wars stuff. “I just like geeky things.”   
Eric sat in a chair that was was beside the bed. “Don’t worry. I think it’s cute.”   
Jeremy sat on his bed and said that Eric could sit beside him. They both got comfortable and began to talk. “So what do you want to know about first? The Presidential Conspiracy or me coming out to my parents.”  
“I’m going to say coming out. But seeing as I’m here I assume it went well.”   
“It did go pretty well. Not how I had planned but pretty well.” Eric rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder for a minute and then perked back up. “Get talking.”  
“Okay. Fine. I was getting everything ready like I said I was going to but technology is a blessing and a curse. Eric laughed. “I was finishing up my presentation when Mom and Molly got back from wherever they were and asked me to come outside. Turns out they got me a car. But you know that because you rode in the car earlier. But at the time I didn’t know. So they kept asking me to come outside. But the. Alexa mistook it and started playing my coming out mix. And they were confused but they asked me to come outside again and it started playing the presentation.”  
“Freaking Alexa.” Jeremy agreed. “Right. So I cut the computer off super fast but they had gotten the idea by then. I was kind of upset everything had gotten messed up but then I just kind of came out and it was fine. But I did show the presentation to my dad later because I wasn’t going to waste it.”  
Eric kisses Jeremy. “Well that’s great. I’m very proud of you.”  
“Thanks. For coming over and helping out to start with.”  
“Thanks for inviting me over. If you didn’t who knows if we’d be doing this right now.” Jeremy thought about it. “Yeah. You’re right.”   
“Now onto my favorite topic. Conspiracies. So what about the election.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “It’s been a whole thing so I can’t get into EVERY detail but I’ll give you the rundown. Apparently Nick wanted me to trust her so she volunteered to be my campaign manager and rigged the election. So I’d win and trust her.” Eric was pretty intrigued now. “Sow how does that lead to you getting framed and expelled?”  
“Well then I did something that made her mad so of course she wanted to get revenge. So she framed me for cheating and got me in trouble for rigging the election even though I had no idea.”   
“Wow. That is a conspiracy. And now I can start teaching you about conspiracy theories. Which ones do you know about?” Jeremy was trying hard to recall a list.  
“Umm...The moon landing was faked, aliens built the pyramids, the Zodiac Killer is Ted Cruz, Marie Antoinette was a witch, the dinosaurs died because they were busy watching Elmo, and 9-11 was caused by Bill Nye who is apart of the Illuminati which is a group of aliens lead by Hitler who was hired by the US government.” Eric just started at him. “Half of those aren’t even legit conspiracy theories. Was this all just so you could make fun of me.” Jeremy felt really bad.  
“No it wasn’t! I just wanted to joke around, that’s why I made them up. Sorry I upset you. Each of them have a legit explanation if you are interested.” Eric felt better knowing that Jeremy wasn’t being a jerk. “Sure.”  
“I think that Marie Antoinette was a witch and the hope diamond was her horcrux. In Harry Potter if someone messes with a wizard or witches horcrux something bad happens to them. Just like with the hope diamond. The Elmo one is because Sesame Street has been on tv for like ever and the last one is just a mix of a ton of conspiracy theories.”   
“One do those was entirely based on Harry Potter. And you say you aren’t a geek. And you obviously know something about conspiracy theories in order to have come up with the last one.”  
“I may have done some research so didn’t look like a complete newbie.”   
“I appreciate that. Now let’s get started.” And with that they talked about conspiracy theories for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rang write as Liz was setting the table. “I’ll get it.” Molly ran to the door to the Becky in.   
“Hey Becky.” Becky walked in the house and headed towards the dining room. “Hey Mols. Thanks for inviting me over.” Molly laughed. “No problem. My siblings were too busy hanging out with their boyfriends to really hang out with me and I needed a friend.” Becky put her hand on Molly’s shoulder. “I get it.”   
They were about to get to the dining room when Becky stopped. “Wait. You said your siblings were with their boyfriends.” Molly nodded. “Yeah Nick is with Will and Jeremy is with Eric.” Becky’s eyes widened. “Jeremy is gay? We should get him to join the volunteer squad to promote LGBT issues.” Molly shook her head. “No. I slipped up. I’m not sure I was supposed to tell you. So please don’t bring it up later. It’s all up to him. Not us.” Becky understood. And they walked into the kitchen.  
“Could you please go get your brother and Eric please Molly.” Molly nodded and headed upstairs.  
When Molly got to Jeremy’s room he and Eric were cuddling on the bed just kind of talking about this and that.  
“As much as I hate to interrupt,?dinner is ready.” They both headed downstairs to the dining room.  
When they got downstairs everyone was at the table ready to eat some lemon chicken piccata.   
There was some small talk at first but Nick wanted to inquire some information. “Jeremy.” He looked at her, “Yeah.”   
“Seeing this turned into more than a one time thing I’m assuming you like more than just the idea of Eric.” Jeremy smiled at him. “I guess so.” Will caught on. “Wait you guys are dating.” Eric and Jeremy both kind of nodded. “Cool.”  
“Nick said more than a one time thing. That means there was a one time before now. And when was that?” Jeremy turned red kind of. “Noth-“ Nick cut him off. “Poker Night.” He just looked her. “Oops.”  
“Wait a minute!” Will said. Ed looked at Will. “You really have yelling problem.” Will laughed. “You didn’t kiss me because Jeremy was standing in the hall awkwardly alone.” Jeremy made a face. “Which means...”   
“Nick saw Eric and Jeremy doing or whatever they were doing.”  
“We kissed.” Eric said. Molly nodded. “Nick saw them kiss which made her not kiss Will!” Ed looked at Molly. “Again with the yelling.”   
Becky sipped her water loudly. “The tea is hot tonight.” Ed and Liz looked at each other slightly confused at to what their kids were talking about. “I don’t really know what you guys are talking about other than the fact that somebody kissed.” Molly rolled her eyes. Becky answered instead because she was tired of not being part of the conversation.  
“I think I can explain. Someone correct me if I’m wrong. On poker night Will and Nick were about to kiss but then Nick saw Jeremy and Eric kiss which lead to Will and Nick not kissing. What that right?”  
Eric nodded. “That was right. Because we were kissing and then all of a sudden we stopped and Nick was standing there making the face that the shocked emoji makes.” Jeremy finally wanted to be part of the conversation. “Then Will left and I told Nick not to tell anyone.”  
“And I told him that everyone was entitled to their secrets.” Liz and Ed were a bit dumbfounded put proud of their kids. “I hope you all enjoyed dinner. Will. Your foster parents are going to come pick you up and Becky’s mom is going to pick her up. Molly is on cleanup duty and Jeremy is taking Eric home. And Ed and I are going to crack open a bottle of wine and try to understand all of the information that that was spilled as you kids would say.”  
“Mom. They say that TEA is what gets spilled.”


	8. Chapter 8

After chores were done everyone headed to the leaving room to wait for everyone’s ride to come, Minus Eric and Jeremy who already left.  
They were situated in various spots around the living room. “That was a fun dinner.” Becky said. “Interesting the least.” Everyone nodded in agreement. There was some small talk and then the doorbell rang. Molly went to open the door and Will’s foster parents were there.   
He gave Nick a kiss goodbye and was on his way. Liz and Ed got up to leave, leaving Molly and Becky to their own devices. “You promise you won’t tell anyone about Jeremy? He’s had enough bad stuff happen to him.” Becky gave Molly a hug. “Of course I won’t. I would never. As you said it’s up to him.” Becky’s mom got there so Molly went upstairs to catch up with Nick.  
————————————————  
Jeremy was driving Eric home and since he lived like fifteen minutes away they were having a nice car ride. Listening to Hamilton, of course. “I enjoyed making up with Nick and having her surprise party and stuff but I’m kind of sad we missed Hamilton.” Eric laughed. “Yeah. Tickets are pretty hard to come by. There will hopefully be another chance though. And maybe next time, I can come along.” Jeremy looked over at Eric. “Yeah. I would like that.”  
“Dinner was interesting tonight.” Eric said matter of factly. Jeremy scoffed and laughed at the same time. “I’m going to agree with you on that one. I wasn’t really expecting anyone to find out about that but at this point it doesn’t matter.”   
“Everything makes a bit more sense now.” Jeremy turned onto Eric’s street. “Yeah I guess it does.” He parked in the driveway and walked Eric to the door. “Bye. See you tomorrow at school.” Jeremy leaned in and kissed Eric. “Bye for now, boyfriend.” Eric laughed and went inside his house and Jeremy headed home.  
————————————————  
“Wow. Nick. When you said you almost kissed Will I had no idea it would have been related to Jeremy at all.” Nick laughed at Molly. “That was kind of the point. And also why I avoided telling you why we didn’t kiss.”   
“That makes sense. I wonder how long before that something was going on.” Nick shrugged. “I think it was a pretty new thing.”   
“When I had to go get them for dinner they were snuggling. I literally never imagined Jeremy being with someone like that.” Nick laughed. “Yeah. All he did was talk about SGA. But he is slightly less arrogant now.” Molly pulled up some Buzzfeed quizzes. “We are staying up until Jeremy gets back so he can tell us everything. If he wants to. But first, build a pizza and Buzzfeed will tell you what character from ‘Friends’ you are.”  
————————————————  
Jeremy got home and tried to be really quiet just in case everyone was asleep. He was still hungry after dinner so he went to the kitchen. When he got in there he saw his mom and dad sitting at the table. “Hey Jeremy.” Ed said. Jeremy walked over to the fridge, “I’m just getting some food. The pasta was really good but there were so many people you couldn’t really get enough to fill yourself up.” Liz smiled. “I’m glad you liked. Did Eric?” Jeremy shrugged. “We didn’t really talk about pasta in the car but I’m sure he did.”   
“Do you want to sit? You can’t have any wine but you can still eat with us.” Jeremy day down at the table with a bowl of grapes. “Poker Night was fun hmm?” Jeremy just blushed and continued to eat his grapes. “We are just messing with you. Eric seems really nice.” Jeremy smiled. “He really is. And thanks. For being accepting and all. I really appreciate it. Other people aren’t so lucky.” Ed and Liz got up and gave him a hug. “Of course we would be alright with it.” Now finish up your grapes so you can go on to bed. It is a school night after all.”  
————————————————  
Jeremy was walking to his room when Molly jumped out in front of him. “Ah!” He could hear Nick laughing. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you would like to join us in here for some boy talk.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Well in that case I’m all yours.”   
Jeremy sat on the bed beside Nick. “What kind of boy talk is this going to be?”   
“Well Nick tells me everything and you aren’t out to anyone else so I was wondering if you wanted to share any ‘deets’.” Molly said looking all friendly. “What do you want to know?” Molly’s eyes widened. “Only everything!” Nick nodded in agreement.  
“Alright. Eric and I were friends in SGA and things gradually got more flirty I guess.” Molly looked at him. “That can’t be EVERYTHING.” He looked at her. “All right chill. Let me get there. So then Poker Night happened and we kissed and Nick saw. Then 90s day happened and we talked for a bit and held hands and planned a date.”   
“What was the date?” Nick asked excitedly. “Getting Nachos. without olives.” Molly looked him. “That’s oddly specific.” Jeremy shrugged. “Then I kind of avoided him for awhile but we made up and talked some. Then the whole election business happened and he was there for me the whole time.”   
Nick made a face when he brought that up. She felt really bad about it. “And then he came over while you and Mom were out getting the car and talked to me about coming out. And I apologized for being a jerk and as it turned out we both really liked each other. And then yeah. Today happened and now we are a couple.” Molly looked at him. “Awww. The way you told the story didn’t seem like it, but seriously dude you are so whipped.”   
“Yeah. I agree with Molly.” Jeremy stood up to go to his room. “Yeah. Maybe I am.” He said with a wide grin on his face. Molly and Nick exchanged a look and everyone went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter 1 but if you would like a sequel one you read it don’t hesitate to let me know. I have lots of ideas. Pleas kudos or comment if you like it:)


End file.
